Male dolls
by keariel
Summary: Suigintou has just been left on her own, and is helped by an unforseen ally: A male doll, who goes by the name 'Rosuto'. Fan-fic, rozen maiden. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rozen Maiden, no matter how much I wish I did...*cry*
1. Left alone: Suigintou

She wrapped her arms around her chest and cried quietly as Father gently brushed the grey-silver hair of her sister. Her green eyes shone with happiness though she remained motionless. Father placed her on a shelf high above hers,and kissed his newest daughters forehead, whispering her name in her ear.

"Kanaria..." Her eyes shot open and she let out a quiet sob. How she wished her would give her a name, any name which could give her an identity. She ran her hands over her torso, running soft fingers over the edge of her torso, where her incomplete body ended. She closed her eyes and started to cry, eventually crying herself to sleep. When she woke up she could hear quite chattering coming from above her. Three pairs of legs were now draped over the shelf, two pairs swinging gently. She let out a quiet sob and seeing the legs moving, knowing she would never be able to move a pair of legs. She closed her eyes, but her eyes shot open when she heard loud heavy footsteps coming towards her. Father picked up her sisters and placed them in wooden boxes. He stored them, one of top of the other, in a corner of the workshop, and then took a new one of her sisters from a small cupboard. She tried to call out to him as he worked on the new doll, but his head turned slightly to the side, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"Quiet, Suigintou." She felt more tears run down her cheeks, but they were no longer of sorrow, but of happiness.

_'I have a name...' _She thought. She closed her eyes and slept with a smile on her face for the first time in her life

When Suigintou woke up, she was shocked to see Father still working on the same doll, straightening her red dress, and constantly retying her pigtails. He stepped back from his latest doll, a slight frown on his face, but then walked over to a glass display case which held several broaches. He picked up a gold and blue one, and carefully put in on top of the green bow his newest doll wore around her neck. When he stepped away, Suigintou gasped. The broach showed the image of father's face, etched in gold. Father picked up the new doll and embraced her. He had not embraced any of the other dolls...Father gently whispered Suigintou's newest sister's name into her ear.

"Shinku..." He kept Shinku in the crook of his arm and picked up his bag, walking out of the workshop for what Suigintou knew would be the last time. She reached out towards him, trying to call his name, begging him to come back.

"F-fa...F-Fa-Father!" She fell from her place on the shelf, pearly tears falling from her eyes. A child-sized silhouette stood above her, a top-hat clear on it's head. The figure knelt down, to reveal it to be a male doll, with silver bangs which covered one of his dark purple eyes. He held out a hand to her, and she took it, a grateful smile on her face.

Over the next few weeks, Suigintou discovered the boy's name was Rosuto, and his father had been Enju, Suigintou's father's apprentice. He found a pair of slim, pale legs for her, and helped her learn to talk while he attempted to connect her new legs to her torso. Suigintou spent long hours speaking of how she wished to find Father, how she wished to show how she could speak.

"When I find Father I will sing for him, to show him how my voice has become strong. I will sing to him and read him stories before he sleeps, so he loves me as much as...as..." She frowned at the floor, her crimson eyes confused. Rosuto looked up.

"What's wrong?" Suigintou shook her head absent-mindedly.

"I can't remember..." Rosuto frowned down as he continued to work on her legs.

"You'll need to ask your Father to teach you to walk. You can't very well crawl around on the floor for the rest of your life." Suigintou hung her head, tears threatening to burst from her eyes, but then Rosuto clapped his hand and announced he was done. She leaned forward and gingerly touched her ankles, yelping in joy when she felt it. Rosuto left the room for a moment, returning with his arms full of what looked to be clothes. He carefully helped her put on the clothes he had made for her, and helped her move over to the mirror to get a proper look at herself once they were done. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, and then asked Rosuto to help her sit with her back to the mirror.

She was circling her ankles when Rosuto walked up to her and placed his hands on either side of her head, against the mirror, and leaned towards her. He gently whispered her name.

"Suigin-chan..." He leaned closer to her, and their lips lightly brushed. Suigintou felt something warm against her back, and could see blue light around them, but ignored and leaned towards him, deepening the kiss. He pulled away, and pushed her against the mirror. _No, not against through! _she thought. She reached towards him and she was pulled through the mirror, calling his name, but he just watched her with sad eyes as a white rabbit in a suit walked up behind him.

"Don't forget me, Suigin-chan..."


	2. Shinku and Hinshu

Shinku stood with her back to Jun's door, cane in hand and Holie hovering by her ear. Someone else was in the room. She stood up straight and looked around the room, her eyes being drawn to a small dolls hand which was just visible from under Jun's bed.

"I know you're here. Come out before I have to send Holie in after you." The hand withdrew, and a doll-sized silhouette appeared on the other side of Jun's bed. The figure walked around the edge of the bed, stopping when they stood in the moonlight. Shinku took a step back. It was a male doll, with light brown hair which fell into his bright blue eyes which matched Shinku's. He was wearing an outfit which looked much like Souseiseki's, except it was black and he was not wearing a top hat. He bowed to Shinku, his face emotionless. Shinku turned on the light, and beaconed for him to begin.

"My name is Hinshu, First Son of Enju. I am here on behalf of my brothers, Sora, the Sixth Son of Enju, and Taiyou and Getsuei , the Third and Fourth Sons of Enju. I assume you are Shinku, the Fifth Rozen Maiden?" Shinku nodded and looked up and down his attire.

"I see you have not been taken in by modern fashions." Hinshu nodded.

"I am here to ask a favour of you and you Maidens. Am I correct in assuming the First Rozen Maiden, Suigintou, also resides here?" Shinku opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Hina-Ichigo, pushing open the lid of her case.

"Is it really morning already, nano? I thought I just got to sleep!" Suiseiseki pushed open her case and turned on Hina, murder in her eyes.

"Why did you wake me, desu? I only just got to sleep desu!"

"Will you please just leave each other alone, da wa!?" Shinku and Hinshu stared at each other in shock, but then the door suddenly opened, revealing Souseiseki. She took in Hinshu and Shinku, and then turned around.

"I will go and inform Nori we have a guest."

About twenty minutes later, Hinshu had explained that the first Son of Enju, Rosuto, had disappeared about a month ago, after the other Sons of Enju had discovered that he had been contacting Suigintou via the powers granted him by his Father. The remaining Sons of Enju had been searching for him ever since he and his case had disappeared, and now they had found the Rozen Maiden dolls, they had been hoping their sister knew where Rosuto was. Suiseiseki have semi-calmly explained that Suigintou would never be welcome in their home, and that she 'would gladly rip her limb from limb, desu!'. Everyone's heads turned when there was a crash from the garden, and they all ran outside, Shinku and Hinshu in front. A dark, distorted figure stood on the garden fence, Kanaria's orange and yellow clothes clear against the black of whatever was holding her. She was thrown to the grass at Shinku's feet, and a deep voice resonated throughout the garden.

"Well then Shinku? Hinshu? Are you not going to help this poor doll to her feet?" A quiet, cruel laugh came from the figure. Purple eyes watched the small crowd.

"Fine then. I shall help her up." Purple light surrounded Kanaria and she was lifted up onto her feet, tears of fright running down her cheeks.

"Please help, kashira! Hina-Ichigo, Shinku, anyone, kashira!" The figure laughed again, and leapt down from it's place on the fence. It walked up behind Kanaria, and slim, pale arms circled Kanaria's waist. The dolls face was revealed when it placed it's chin on her shoulder.

"Rosuto..." Hinshu growled. Rosuto's silver bangs hid his right eye, and a black top-hat rested on his head. He turned to Kanaria's ear, but his eyes remained fixed on Shinku and Hinshu.

"You have such beautiful hair Kanaria..." He whispered.

"It is such a beautiful colour, almost silver..." He removed his arms and pushed her into

Hina-Ichigo, who had been watching with tears in her eyes.

"But not quite silver enough." His clothes were now revealed, a loose black shirt, black jeans, and black dolls trainers. He smiled at the small crowd and a black cane appeared in his hands.

"I see you are already making yourself welcome, Hinshu. Such a shame, I had been planning to speak with Shinku first, to find out where my love is at this moment. It was so cruel of Laplace to send her away from me like that..." he closed his eyes and hung his head, tears starting to form. Shinku's cane appeared, and she raised it above her head ready to strike. Rosuto's cane was suddenly resting on her chest, and his now dry eyes were fixed on hers.

"Now, now, Shinku. What would you beloved Father think of you attacking those who are unsuspecting of such an act." Shinku took a step back, away from Rosuto, and narrowed her eyes at him.

"It is impolite to call a lady by her first name before getting to know her. I can see by you similarities to Suigintou why she went to so much effort to contact you." Rosuto's eyes started to glisten.

"She tried to reach me...?" Shinku nodded and smiled cruelly.

"She even stole her own sisters' artificial spirits in an attempt to contact you." He smiled wistfully, and lowered his cane.

"She always was strong-willed..." Shinku smiled again.

"But that was before I defeated her." Rosuto looked up, his eyes wide.

"I watched her burn for what she did. She burned and was revealed to be the junk she truly is! Did you know she has no torso? Well, that's not entirely true. I should really say she _had_ no torso. Now she has absolutely nothing..." Rosuto charged towards Shinku, throwing his brother and Jun to the side when they tried to stop him. She pinned her to the floor, his knees holding down her arms and his cane against her throat.

"She is more complete than you will ever be! You are the junk project! You will never have what she has! She is not gone! You did not destroy her! I have seen her medium, I have seen the ring upon her medium's finger, felt it! I am meeting her tonight!" He looked away from Shinku, looked towards the city.

"Tonight we will be together again..." A river of vines pushed Rosuto off of Shinku and held him against the ground while Hina tried to trap him in a cage of strawberry vines. The vines which held him against the ground withered away, and the strawberry vines turned to dust as Rosuto began to glow with purple light. Hinshu started to run towards him, a long blue staff in his hands, but was thrown back against the garden fence. Souseiseki ran towards him, brandishing her scissors, but was held in place by purple light. She screamed as she started to feel the light compressing her, squeezing her until it was hard for her to breath. Rosuto stood up.

"Perhaps I should squeeze you to death, and then take your Roza Mystica to Suigintou as a present..." He looked in the direction of the city again, tears in his eyes.

"I'm late! Oh no, oh no! She is so lonely..." He released Souseiseki and flew up to the garden fence, as if he had wings. Before leaving, he glanced at the crowd, his gaze lingering on Hinshu.

"Until next time..." And then he was gone, leaving Souseiseki gasping on the floor, and Hinshu staring after him.


	3. Suigintou and Rosuto

Suigintou straightened the creases in the new dress Megu had bought her for her meeting with Rosuto. It was a plain black dress, simple, with a flowing skirt and black ballerina pumps to match. Her usual lace head-dress had been replaced by a simple black alice-band, which Megu had thought would be perfect for Suigintou, considering her determination to become Alice. Suigintou had love the alice-band more than anything else. When she saw him, he was flying at such a speed she was shocked, and almost took a step back. He landed next to her, and took hold of her hands. He leaned towards her and kissed her gently on the lips, sending a tingling feeling up her spine.

"I am sorry I'm late, my love, but I was delayed by your sisters. Hinshu has managed to find them." Suigintou frowned.

"Why were you near my sisters?" Rosuto blushed, and act which made him look incredibly cute.

"Was going to bring you one of their Roza Mysticas as a present, but the presence of my brother made it almost impossible. I think he may have sent Getsuei after me, as he is the only one of us with wings. We need to leave. My medium's house should do. I have no doubt we could destroy Getsuei easily, but this is our night. I don't want it to be ruined by anything, least of all one of my brothers. Let us fly." They held hands as they flew towards the centre of the city. When they landed in the doorway of Rosuto's medium's home, they stood close with their arms around each other, watching the sky. They saw a black shape hover in the sky for a moment and then disappear, but other than that nothing other than the stars hung in the sky. Rosuto opened the door with a small key which had been hidden under the door mat, and led Suigintou into the large, empty house. He took her into a small room with a large mirror propped against the wall, and doll sized furniture scattered around the room. A case much like Suigintou's sat in the corner of the room. Suigintou took a small brown box out of a black pouch she had tied round her waist, and put it down next to Rosuto's case. It slowly expanded, until Suigintou's case sat next to Rosuto's. She walked over to the table and started to make some tea. She could feel Rosuto watching her, and listened to his footsteps as he walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"It's hard to think that the last time we met I was connecting your waist to your torso and teaching you to talk. Now you can walk better than any one of your sisters, and you have a smooth voice which could make any doll want to melt." Suigintou laughed.

"You forget to mention the fact I now have a waist, thanks to Father." He rested his head on her shoulder, and trailed his fingers up and down her arm, and then stood up straight.

"I think I'll get to bed early." he smiled at her as he climbed into his case.

"See you in the morning?" She smiled and nodded. After putting away the teapot and the cups, she climbed into her own case, briefly glancing at Rosuto's case before closing the lid.

_Blue fire danced over Suigintou's porcelain skin, and her torso fell to the floor as the supports Rosuto had made for her were turned into ash. She looked up at Shinku and Jun, tears in her eyes, but they were suddenly replaced by Souseiseki and a boy who looked exactly like her, except his hair was blond, his eyes amber and grey, his clothes were black, and he was not wearing a top hat. Souseiseki walked up to her and knelt down, holding out a hand. Suigintou slowly reached out to take her hand, but suddenly everything changed, and she was standing on a stage, ivy wrapped around her and holding her arms to her sides. Shinku was standing in the gangway between the seats, a male doll with light brown hair standing next to her. Shinku was suddenly running towards Suigintou, her eyes filled with tears and a smile on her face._

"_Suigintou!" Shinku said as she wrapped her arms around the confused doll. Suigintou went stiff, and Shinku started to cry openly._

"_I'm so, so sorry! I never meant to hurt you! I was just protecting Jun..."Suigintou's wings broke the vines of ivy, and she took several steps back. Shinku regained her self control, and turned now firm eyes on Suigintou._

"_Suigintou, you are going to come with us." Laplace walked on to the stage, and turned his black eyes on Shinku and the male doll, whom Suigintou assumed was one of Rosuto's brothers._

"_You already have her in reality, my friends. Stop tormenting her now. Barasuishou has agreed to your terms, and is waiting for you to arrive. Let Suigintou wake up. She is shifting, and Hina-Ichigo is about to drop her."_

Suigintou's eyes opened, and she started to bang on the lid of her case, screaming for Rosuto. The lid of her case opened, but instead of Rosuto she saw a human girl with short, brown curly hair and wide eyes. Suigintou flew out of her case, and landed on the table top, her eyes fixed on the eleven dolls and the four humans who stood in the room: her sisters and their mediums, and Rosuto's brothers. Her eyes were drawn to the human, Jun, who acted as both Shinku's and Suiseiseki's medium, and to Barasuishou, who was not one to casually drop in on her enemies. Suigintou supposed she would have to take out them before the rest, and maybe the male doll with light brown hair, as he looked more threatening than the rest. She was surprised when one of Barasuishou's purple crystals started to form around her. The brown-haired Son of Enju jumped up onto the table and looked deeply into Suigintou's eyes.

"Go to sleep, First doll of the Rozen Maiden. Go to sleep until you are called upon by me or your sister Shinku." Suigintou's eyes slowly closed, and the last thing she knew was the curly-haired girl whispering,

"She is such a pretty doll..."


	4. Souseiseki

Souseiseki watched as Suigintou was slowly encased in crystal, and Jun picked her up

Souseiseki watched as Suigintou was slowly encased in crystal, and Jun picked her up. He turned to Shinku and Hinshu.

"So, when are we going to go and find this 'Rosuto' doll?" Shinku turned to Hinshu, as if asking for confirmation, and he nodded.

"We can go right now. We have all slept long enough, and so are at our best. Rosuto should still be asleep. We have Suigintou if he is awake, so he shouldn't be any trouble." Jun nodded and they all got up and went to the mirror room. Souseiseki summoned her scissors as the mirror started to glow blue, and stepped through with the others. The N-field they came to was different from what they expected, the fields and hills covered with black and pink roses. They quickly found the door to Rosuto's house, and walked through, Souseiseki at the front with Getsuei by her side, his sword in hand. They were greeted by an unusual sight. All the furniture and been put against the wall and covered with various dust covers, and Rosuto's case was nowhere to be seen. Small piles where sitting in the corners of the room, in the shadows, and were also covered by dust covers. A teenage girl with long black hair which had purple streaks in it and green eyes walked into the room, and froze at the sight of the dolls and their mediums. Meimei appeared over her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. The girl looked at Jun, and then at Suigintou who was still frozen in his arms. She gasped and took a step back, and then turned and tried to run for the door, but thick green vines wrapped around her, trapping her arms against her sides and holding her in place. She suddenly started to scream, forcing everyone, including Suiseiseki, to put their hands over their ears. She was released from the vines just as Rosuto ran in through the door. A torrent of vines, rose petals, strawberry vines, ivy vines, sound waves, and purple crystals flew straight towards the shocked doll, but his medium threw herself in front of him. As she did, Jun and Nori shouted at them to stop. The bombardment stopped immediately, and the girl fell to her knees, obviously hurt. The crumpled shapes in the corner started to move, and three small dolls were revealed, all with black hair and amber eyes. They clumsily walked towards Rosuto and his medium, and stood in front of them, intent on protecting them both. Rosuto looked up from his inspection of his medium's condition, his eyes angry and filled with tears. The girl's ring started to glow, and everyone found they couldn't move.

"How dare you harm Kaeri?! She did nothing to harm you! She came into this room only to continue work on Namida, Sakemé and Ais, and yet you attacked her instantly!" His eyes were drawn to Suigintou, who was still clutched in Jun's arms, and a single tear rolled down his cheek. He walked towards the crystal-encased doll, stopping just in front of Jun.

"Put her on the floor..." He whispered. Jun did as he was told, his arms suddenly free, and watched, shocked, as the crystal around her face melted away. Rosuto leaned towards Suigintou, and placed his lips against hers, firmly, yet tenderly. Souseiseki's breath caught in her throat as she saw Suigintou's eyelids flutter, and saw her lean towards Rosuto ever so slightly. Kaeri got up and limped towards Rosuto, her dolls following behind her. She gently placed a hand on Rosuto's shoulder, and Meimei appeared, hovering next to Suigintou. He pulled away, and the crystal covered her again, trapping Meimei as well. He turned and started to walk out of the room, stopping at the door. He turned his eyes on Souseiseki, tears still streaming down his face.

"Take good care of my Suigin-chan. I will come for her soon, and I will not be alone." With that, he, his medium, Namida, Sakemé, and Ais were gone and they were free.

_Souseiseki watched as Suigintou sat in a cage made of crystal, tears running down her face. She could see Rosuto standing just outside of the cage, pushing against whatever barriers were holding him back. Barasuishou appeared, her angry eyes on Souseiseki._

"_How dare you come here! You have no idea how hard it was for me to cage Suigintou here!" Souseiseki's eyes turned angry, and her shears appeared._

"_Your instructions were to cage her physically! Not to make it impossible for her to dream or wake up! The cage you have put around her could easily prevent her from waking up when __either Shinku or Hinshu call her!" Barasuishou smirked and disappeared. Souseiseki glanced at Rosuto, and then ran towards Suigintou's cage, her shears raised, and slashed at the bars. They broke away, and Suigintou climbed out of the cage, smiling at Souseiseki before running towards Rosuto. Souseiseki closed her eyes._

Souseiseki pushed open the lid of her case, and looked around the room, and at the eleven other cases in the room. She picked up some of Jun's books, and put them on top of all the cases, except for Hinshu's. She put Suigintou on top of his case, and dragged them both out of Jun's room, locking the door behind them. She carefully carried them both down the stairs, careful not to wake Hinshu, but when she turned around, Shinku was standing in front of her, Nori standing just behind her, looking extremely awkward. Souseiseki sighed in defeat, and looked at the floor.

"Call Barasuishou and have her cage me too, then, Shinku. I won't give up in trying to release Our sister while I am still free. Even if she did take my artificial spirit, she is still a Rozen Maiden, she is still my sister." Souseiseki smiled slightly.

"I guess Suiseiseki's words really have changed me..." The lid of Hinshu's case suddenly opened, sending Suigintou flying. Souseiseki dived towards her and caught her, placing her gently on the floor. Hinshu looked around in shock, and then climbed out of his case. He climbed up the stairs and returned moments later with the other dolls. Suiseiseki cried out and ran towards her twin, but Taiyou stopped her by putting his arms around her waist. She struggled against him for a moment, but then started to cry into his shoulder. Barasuishou took several angry strides towards Souseiseki, stopping about a meter away. Purple crystal covered her up to her shoulders, making Suiseiseki cry harder. Souseiseki winced as Suiseiseki let out one, long sob, and turned to Barasuishou.

"If you are going to encase me at all, cover me completely. I don't want to know what your plans for Suigintou and me are." Barasuishou smirked, and purple crystal crept up, over Souseiseki's face, launching her into her dream world.

_Souseiseki was sat in a field covered with thick green grass and small white flowers. Suiseiseki stood in front of her, tears streaming down her face._

"_Why did you do it, desu? What made you try to save her, desu?!" Souseiseki looked up at her sister._

"_It was the look in his eyes. The pain. I…I understand. I understand how he needs her to be with him, how he needs to be able to see her, talk to her, hold her hand. Rosuto _loves_ Suigintou, Suiseiseki. He _loves_ her!" Suiseiseki stared at her in disbelief, and Souseiseki looked up, her eyes full of panic and fright._

"_When I looked into his eyes, I saw what he would do for her. He would rip apart an entire city just to protect her medium!" Singing suddenly started to echo across Souseiseki's dream world._

"_Heaven. Where is my Angel? I need her now, holding me!" Suiseiseki took several steps back, panic clear on her face._

"_What is that, desu?" Souseiseki sighed sadly._

"_It's Rosuto. He's calling out to Suigintou. Sometimes she answers, but even when she doesn't he manages to find her." Suiseiseki took another step back, her eyes disbelieving._

"_How is that possible, desu? He would have to have the shears or watering can or have the help of a maestro to do that, desu!" Souseiseki leapt to her feet._

"_How do you think those dolls were made? How do you think they could _move_?! Open your eyes, Suiseiseki. Rosuto's medium is a maestro, just like Jun, just like Father." Suiseiseki turned and ran, disappearing when she had gone about three meters. Souseiseki sighed and summoned her shears. A white, paved road appeared, and Souseiseki started to slowly walk down the road. If her sister returned, tried to ask more questions, she would be sourly disappointed. She would be alone._


	5. Shinku's dream

Souseiseki watched as Suigintou was slowly encased in crystal, and Jun picked her up

Shinku sighed and rubbed her arms, suddenly cold. Of all her sisters, Shinku had suspected Souseiseki the least. Nori had put Souseiseki and Suigintou in her room and locked the door, just in case, but Shinku doubted any of the other dolls wanted to free either of them, except maybe Suiseiseki, but she was sleeping in the same case as Taiyou. Shinku had been shocked when she had found Getsuei in the mirror room, crying his heart out. She supposed she and her sisters had created stronger connections with the Sons of Enju than Shinku had first thought. Jun sighed sadly.

"It's really quite sad. Out of all the dolls I have met over the last year, other than you Shinku, I liked Souseiseki the most…" Shinku nodded, sighing once again.

"She was the only one of my sisters, other than Suigintou, who truly understood what it was to fight. It is just so sad that she had to be created with such an open mind. If Suiseiseki, and Hinaichigo, and even me, hadn't continually told her to treat our sisters with respect, hadn't told her to give our sisters each a chance before beginning the Alice Game, perhaps she would have never tried to save Suigintou…"

Shinku started to walk up the stairs, suddenly weary. She slowly climbed into her case, taking one final glance around the room before closing the lid.

_Shinku was not sitting drinking tea, as she usually was. She was standing on the window-sill of a hospital room. A girl with black hair was lying in the hospital bed, stating right through Shinku. _

"_Angel-san…" She whispered. Rosuto suddenly leapt through the window, landing on the sick girl's bed. He took off his hat and placed it in the girl's hands._

"_Suigintou will not be able to visit for a while, Megu. Until she comes back, Kaeri has promised to stay with you. She should be here soon." Almost on cue, there were four rapid knocks and then two slow ones on the door. Megu called for whoever was there to enter. Rosuto's medium, Kaeri, poked her head through the door. She mouthed the word 'hide' to Rosuto, and then opened the door properly, letting in a nurse who had her arms full of blankets and pillows. She dropped them on the floor and smiled at Kaeri._

"_I'm so glad you'll be staying with Megu. She hardly ever has any visitors! She never spoke of a cousin…" Kaeri smiled uneasily._

"_Well, we haven't seen each other in ages, so I'm not surprised. Thank you for helping me with my stuff." The nurse nodded, and walked out of the room. Kaeri shut the door behind her and sighed heavily._

"_Alright, Rosuto, you can come out now and help me unpack these dolls and my stuff. Once my bed's sorted we can work on training them up." Rosuto climbed out from under Megu's bed and unzipped Kaeri's larger bag, revealing five dolls, including the ones Shinku had seen at his medium's home. He gently picked them up, laying them down on the end of Megu's bed. Once Kaeri's bed was made, in between the window and Megu, Kaeri stood at the window, seeming to watch the people below._

"_I know you are there, Shinku." She whispered. Shinku gasped, and took a step back._

"_Don't be scared. Souseiseki told me you would come. She said she was going to draw you here. She will be here herself soon. She is going to help plant the doll's souls, as I can't yet do it myself." Shinku sat down on the window sill._

"_I cannot believe my sister would ever help you destroy any of the Rozen Maidens. She would not do so!"_

"_Of course I wouldn't. But that isn't what Kaeri and Rosuto are going to do." Souseiseki appeared on the other side of the window sill. She turned a calm look on Kaeri._

"_You don't have to worry about Shinku's safety. Rosuto will not harm her, and she is merely here in dream form anyway. That is the reason Megu can't see her. You can open Rosuto's Sight." Kaeri sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. Shinku turned to look at Rosuto, and found him smiling at her._

"_It's about time you got here. We've been waiting." Suigintou appeared, and she looked up at Megu, and then back at Kaeri._

"_Please let Megu see me. She is so alone…" Kaeri nodded and walked towards the now crying girl, placing her hand over Megu's eyes for a moment, and then moving to kneel in front of Rosuto. Megu looked down and yelped in joy._

"_Angel-san! I knew you would never leave me!" Suigintou smiled and sat down, her legs crossed. She turned to Kaeri._

"_Shall we begin?"_

Shinku shot up in her case, her breathing rapid and heavy. She pushed open the lid of her case. All the other cases which were in Jun's room were still closed, and it was still night. Shinku sighed, and closed the lid of her case.

_Five dolls stood in front of her. The first had black hair which reached her knees, and was tied into a long plait. Her amber eyes stood out against her pale skin, and stood out even more against her clothes. She wore a short black skirt which didn't quite meet her knees, and a black top which was covered by a loose black shirt. The next doll could have been an exact replica of the first, as could the third, but her hair was shorter. It just reached the middle of her back, and was tied up in a high pony tail. She was wearing a pink summer dress which fell just past her knees and was decorated with irises, just as the first doll's shirt was. Just like the first doll, she was wearing boots, but they reached her ankles rather than the middle of her calves, and they were pink rather than black. She held a single white iris in her hands. The third doll similarly had black hair, but it was short, layered, and had purple streaks in it, much like Kaeri. Her eyes were not the amber of her sisters, but one was a dark, mossy green while the other was a pale lilac. She was sitting with her legs crossed, which was one of the many things which made her stand out. She was wearing similar clothes to those of Rosuto, but his shirt was replaced with a baggy black t-shirt which had the words 'Pink and giggly? Bite me, prep!' printed across her chest, and her shoulders were covered by a black zip-up hoodie. A silver iris hung round her neck on a chain, and a sketch pad sat in her lap. Next came a doll which made Shinku think she was looking into a distorted mirror. The doll had blond hair which was as long as hers and bright blue eyes which matched Shinku's. Their faces were the same shape, the same size. The only differences between the two of them were the clothes they were wearing, and how they wore their hair. The doll had her long hair down and was wearing a simple red dress, which had a layer of black netting covering the skirt. A tattoo of another iris was printed on her right inside wrist. The last doll had auburn hair which was as long as Suiseiseki's. She was wearing faded blue jeans, black trainers, and a plain green t-shirt. An iris was tattooed on her left cheek. Where her eyes should have been, a thick band of black velvet was wrapped around her head. Shinku took a step back. As she did, Suigintou, Rosuto and Souseiseki appeared. All three were looking deathly serious. Suigintou and Rosuto stepped forwards, hand-in-hand, and smiled at the five dolls._

"_These are our new sisters, Shinku." Suigintou said. She looked back at Shinku, the smile gone from her face._

"_Call me, Shinku. Release me and Souseiseki when Kaeri comes for us. She is on her way to Jun's house now. None of us want to fight you. We don't want to fight. Please!" But Suigintou's pleas fell on deaf ears. Shinku was already waking up._

Shinku pushed open the lid of her case, and ran over to Jun's bed. She shook him repeatedly until he woke up. He put on his glasses, and looked her up and down.

"They're coming Jun. They're coming."


	6. Unwelcome visitors

Nori yawned as she went to answer the door. It was probably another one of those 'Sons of Enju' dolls. They had been turning up all all yesterday afternoon, so she wouldn't be surprised if one had got lost along the way. She was surprised to see a girl who was about Jun's age standing in the doorway, looking extremely uncomfortable. Nori could have sworn she had seen the girl's purple streaks and green eyes before, but dismissed it with a slight shrug of her shoulders. She welcomed the girl in and sat her down on the couch. While Nori made tea, she watched the girl's eyes wander around the living room. Nori gave the girl her cup of tea, and sat down on the other side of the couch.

"Are you here to see Jun-kun?" Nori asked, a slight smile on her face. The girl nodded, taking a sip of tea, and Nori got up to get him. When she went into his room, she found him fully clothed, with all the dolls out of their cases and sat in a circle. She looked around awkwardly. Jun sighed.

"Yes, Nori?" Nori was jogged back to reality when he spoke.

"Oh! Um, there is a girl here to visit you." Shinku looked up at Jun and he nodded at her. He got up and followed her downstairs, but when they reached the living room the girl was gone.

"That's odd. I could have sworn..."

"I'm in here." A soft voice called from the mirror room. They were greeted by the girl standing with her back to them, the hood of her jumper pulled up. She was trailing pale fingers across the surface of the mirror, and you could just see the slight smile on her face in the reflection of the mirror.

"I have a mirror like this back home. My parents keep it in the spare room, but my friends do enjoy playing with it..." She turned to face them, and pushed her hood back. Nori was shocked at the look on Jun's face when he saw her eyes and her hair. She smiled at him.

"I believe Shinku and the other dolls are expecting me."

JUN'S POV:

Jun stood next to Shinku, his arms crossed, while Rosuto's medium sipped tea from one of Shinku's cups. Shinku was eyeing the cup, clearly not very happy that one of her enemies was using it, but did not say anything. The girl put the cup on the coffee table which sat in the middle of the room, and looked up at Jun. He couldn't help but admit that she was very pretty, what with her round green eyes and thick eye lashes, and he had, being a teenage boy, of course noticed she had quite a nice figure...He shook himself mentally, banishing all related thoughts on that subject. Her doll was in love with the insane doll which had tried to rip apart Shinku. Shinku coughed and the girl's eyes were drawn to her. She smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that you were different from Rosuto." Jun frowned, just as almost everyone else in the room did. Suiseiseki was the one to speak.

"What do you mean, desu?" The girl smiled.

"Well, Rosuto treats humans as equals, so he says that if I come across a doll and their medium, I should speak with their medium, as they are the same as me and deserve to be taught with the same respect as their dolls. I forgot that you consider your mediums to be slaves, or servants. Again, I am sorry." Shinku still frowned.

"Why would we treat them otherwise? They merely act as a power source and as a servant to do as we ask. Why should we consider them equal to us?" The girl frowned now.

"Well, they did choose to wind you up and to kiss your ring. They never had to. For example, when you first told Jun to kiss your ring he could have merely refused, and then the next time you met a Rozen Maiden with a medium, like Hinaichigo, for example, you would have been defeated and had your Roza Mystica taken from you. Because Jun agreed, and became your medium, you were able to defeat Hinaichigo. It was only by him that you were able to access the power you needed. With out Jun, you would have lost, and Tomoe would have died. It is the medium upon who the doll relies, not the other way around." Shinku crossed her arms while everyone else stood in shocked silence.

"I never thought of it that way, desu..." Suiseiseki whispered. Shinku turned a slightly angry glare on the girl.

"Enough of this. I do not remember your name. Who are you again?" The girl smiled.

"My name is Kaeri, and as you already know I am Rosuto's medium, newly discovered Maestro and creator of the Daughters of the Iris." Suiseiseki let out a sob, confusing Jun, but then Shinku spoke again.

"What is it you wish of us, Kaeri?" She stood up, and pulled out several photos. Her eyes turned angry, and Jun was suddenly shocked that such soft, kind features could turn so frightening.

"My wish, is that you release Suigintou and Souseiseki into mine and Rosuto's care, until such a time as we deem it necessary that they return to the Alice Game. This right has been placed upon me by Laplace himself, and we have permission to enforce this right with violence if we deem it necessary!" She threw one of the photos onto the table, and Jan gasped. It was a photo of a drawing. A drawing which showed his room, with the cloth replica's of him, Kaeri, Shinku, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, and Rosuto sat in the middle of the room. He ran up to his room, and almost fainted. He returned to the living room moments later, the cloth dolls from the drawing in his arms. Kaeri smiled, and carefully took hers, Rosuto's and Souseiseki's from his arms. She sat them down on the couch, and turned to Shinku.

"Now, may I please have Suigintou and Souseiseki?" A thick green vine suddenly seized her around the neck, and lifted her from the floor, her toes only just brushing the carpet. Her face turned red and she started to choke. Jun shouted for Suiseiseki to stop, but before she could the vine she had summoned was cut. Kaeri fell to her knees, rubbing her throat. The cloth Souseiseki walked up to her and gently stroked Kaeri's throat with cloth fingers. Kaeri nodded at the doll, and it collapsed into a pile. Kaeri carefully picked up the inanimate doll, as well as the others, and wandered into the hallway. When she saw Barasuishou, blocking her way, she walked back into the living room, and then went into the kitchen. She picked up a bottle of water and then went to the mirror room. Jun stood and watched while she created a bed out of the blankets which were stored there, but went rigid when she stopped. She stood up and walked over to the mirror, placing soft fingers on the silver surface.

"Help me, my angel..." She whispered. Her eyes closed and she fell backwards, into Jun's arms. He called for Shinku, but was surprised when it was Hinshu and Taiyou who answered his call. He laid her down on the blankets she had arranged, and Hinshu placed a hand on her forehead. He looked at her ring, and then up at Jun.

"I think she may be dying."


	7. The seventh rozen maiden

Souseiseki watched as Suigintou was slowly encased in crystal, and Jun picked her up

Rosuto shot up in his case. He could feel his heart beating fast, and he could sense Kaeri's rapid heartbeat. He pushed open the lid of his case, only to find his sisters standing before him, their weapons in their hands. Ais was the first to speak, her lilac and green eyes solemn, but betraying the slightest hint of anger.

"Our Mistress has been away from us too long, aniki-kun. She is losing the fight against the illness." Rosuto nodded and went to the mirror. He placed a hand on the surface, and it started to glow. Laplace appeared behind him.

"In this fight you will be successful, Rosuto, but this must be your last battle. Your sisters will continue on, with Kaeri and Suigintou to guide them, but you must not fight again, or you will be destroyed. The same goes for your brothers. You must all release your mediums and join the other dolls of the N-field, or perish here." Rosuto turned lightly to the right, so he could just see the rabbit out of the corner of his eye.

"I know, Laplace. That is why I will make my final battle a glorious one..." And with that, Rosuto and his sisters stepped through the mirror.

While they walked through the N-field, Mouai continually whispered to herself, brushing her blindfold with her fingertips. Ais turned to her when they had just reached the entrance to the home of the Rozen Maidens.

"What is wrong, Mouai? What can you sense?" She lifted her head to the sky.

"We are not alone. Another dwells here, alone but for the love she feels for her sister..." Mouai fell to her knees, and then started to laugh.

"She is a Rozen Maiden doll, but hates all her sisters but Suigintou. She is here to help us, she says..." A high laugh came from Rosuto's right, and a doll stepped out. She looked like an exact replica of Barasuishou, but her dress was a light pink, as was her hair, and she seemed more happy...more proud. She bowed to the dolls and laughed again.

"Greetings, my sisters and brother. My true family. I am Kirakishou, true seventh doll of the Rozen Maiden. I am at your command, and will do all I can to save Onee-sama." Rosuto frowned.

"If you are the seventh doll of the Rozen Maiden, then who is Barasuishou? _What_ is she?" Kirakishou's only visible eye turned angry, and rose vines grew up, over the already crumbling buildings.

"Barasuishou is the only Daughter of Enju. She is an imposter, and should be crushed into the junk she is!" Rosuto bowed, as did his sisters.

"I apologize, sister. I merely wondered what her purpose was." Rosuto's eyes grew cloudy, and he gasped in pain, feeling the impact of the illness which was attacking his medium at that very moment.

"We need to go, now!" He quickly opened the door to the Sakurada house, his six sisters following him. They did not have much time left.

KAERI'S POV:

_She felt soft, warm lips brush hers. She knew it was wrong, that it should not be happening, but she could do nothing to stop it. She screamed as more pain coursed through her body, but the lips did not remove from hers, but seemed softer, more comforting._ She opened her eyes to see Shinku's medium, Jun kissing her. She wanted to scream, to push him away, but he was holding her wrists down, and she could not find the strength she needed to scream. He was pushed off of her by a torrent of rose vines, and his brown eyes were replaced by the purple ones of Rosuto. She felt strength flood into her limbs, and got up onto her knees, smiling when she saw her dolls by the mirror. Another, strange doll was standing with them, but the vines which had pushed Jun away seemed to have come from her, so she smiled gratefully. The dolls ran to her and she hugged them all tightly, but there was a crash from behind her, making them brake apart. The dolls and their mediums stood in the hall, glares fixed on all but Hinaichigo's and Nori's faces. The two who were not glaring merely clenched their fists, looking somewhat scared and angry. Shinku took several steps forward, Jun in tow,the brown eyed boy sending awkward glances in Kaeri's direction.

"Leave now, and we may consider sending Suigintou's body to you, after we have taken her Roza Mystica, of course. Otherwise, prepare yourself, Rosuto." Rosuto smiled and bowed.

"I am sorry Shinku, but you must speak to my medium. She is the one who controls this meeting. Oh, and I believe Kaeri has some demands of her own." Kaeri took one step forward, and looked down at Shinku.

"Please give us back Suigintou and Souseiseki. We want nothing other than to have our sisters with us again. Please." Shinku turned a steely gaze on Kaeri and held up a hand, her palm facing the ceiling.

"Holie..." She whispered. Ais dragged Kaeri and Rosuto back, away from Shinku, and thick walls of glass grew up around them. Namida grinned at Shinku through the glass, her plaits swinging slightly. A torrent of rose petals flew towards the glass, pounding it again and again, but stopped when Shinku realized the petals had only scratched the surface. Hinshu stepped forwards, and green ivy vines grew on both sides of the glass, and started to squeeze it. Thick cracks appeared across the surface. The glass shattered, sending sharp fragments of the wall flying across the room, but the small group in the centre of the room were protected by a lattice of rose vines. The vines slowly grew back, but then there was a crash from upstairs. Barasuishou fell to the floor, holding the sides of her head while whispering,

"Souseiseki is out. Somehow she has escaped from my crystal." She groaned again, but just managed to drag herself to the side, away from the sound of running feet from upstairs. A blue shape leapt over the group of Rozen Maidens and Sons of Enju, and landed next to Kaeri, brandishing her shears.

"Souseiseki..." Suiseiseki sobbed. Souseiseki turned a sympathetic look on her twin sister, but then turned an angry glare on Shinku.

"If you wish to destroy my new sisters and brother, and kill Kaeri, then you must destroy me as well, Shinku!" Barasuishou laughed from her space on the floor.

"Who cares about you joining them, other than your chibi-sister? It merely means I get an extra Roza Mystica for the trouble I have been through repairing the bars you continually break apart with those god-forsaken shears of yours!" Souseiseki smiled, but did not change her stance. The mirror behind them started to glow, and Ais smiled at the dolls and Mediums who were watching her.

"Let us take this into the N-field. We do not want to destroy this lovely house, now, do we?"


	8. Fighting

Souseiseki watched as Suigintou was slowly encased in crystal, and Jun picked her up

The N-field they entered was strange, stranger than any other N-field Ais had been to. She smiled when she saw the painting of a single, white iris which was hung on the wall. They were in a single room with a wooden floor and white walls, and there were no windows or doors. Mouai walked around the room, a smile on her face, her fingers trailing across the walls. She turned to the rest of the room.

"Welcome to my N-field." She took two steps back, and then her weapon appeared: a staff topped with a silver iris which seemed to glow. She rested the opposite end to the iris on the floor, and thin green vines crept over the floor. Small blue flowers bloomed in some places, but did nothing to stop the vines looking menacing. They started to speed up in their routes towards the other dolls, thorns beginning to form. Suddenly a wolf made entirely of the strange vines leapt up from the floor and landed on Nori, pinning her to the ground. More wolves and other creatures appeared, pinning the Mediums to the ground and growling at the dolls who tried to rescue them. Jun struggled as much as he could, breaking free at one point only to be taken down by two of the wolves. Shinku fired hundreds of rose petals at the creatures which were holding down her medium, but constantly had to divert them to block the shards of glass which flew at her from Namida's direction. Ais looked around at the chaos which raged around her, and sat down, pulling out her drawing book whist she did so. Sora ran towards her, but was sent flying back by a kick from Souseiseki, who was standing guard over Ais. Ais' pencil flew over the first piece of paper, bringing to life the images of her imagination. Silver shackles covered the wrists and ankles of the mediums on the floor, holding them in place so that Mouai's creatures could dissipate. Ais pulled some pins from her pocket and pinned her picture to the wall. Seven doors appeared, each with a number on it. Kaeri walked into the middle of the room, Ais' blond sister on her right and Souseiseki on her left. She curtsied to Shinku, and gestured at the doors.

"Why don't we settle this in a more civilised matter, hmm? Maybe by fighting individually?" Shinku took a stance, and Holie appeared over her shoulder.

"How about no!" She ran towards the girl, rose petals waiting at her fingertips, but as she got within a foot of Kaeri, the girl sent her flying backwards with a well-placed kick to her stomach. Shinku skidded to a halt, clutching her torso, and looked up, showing how Kaeri had made the lower part of her torso collapse inwards.

"That was for Suigin-chan..." Kaeri whispered. Ais pressed fingers on either side of her head and screamed. She could feel Jun pulling at the chains which held him down, and it was ripping her mind apart. She ran back to her picture and ripped it in half tearing it again and again until the pain subsided. Jun got up and ran to Shinku, his ring glowing red, and placed his hands on her stomach. Everyone could hear the pieces of Shinku's broken body realign themselves, and when Jun took away his hands, Shinku was whole once again. Kaeri bowed, and smiled at him slyly.

"Still want to kiss me Jun? Come over here." She pulled twin katana's from their sheaths under her jumper, and stood in a fighting stance.

"Come dance with me..." Both sides ran forwards, clashing in the middle of the room and engaging in small, separate skirmishes. Hinaichigo and Sora were fighting Namida, who was wearing them down with volley upon volley of glass shards, and halting their retreat with Glass pillars. Suiseiseki, Taiyou and Getsuei were facing Souseiseki, who had Taiyou retreating, Suiseiseki crying her eyes out, and Getsuei constantly dodging to save his limbs. Kanaria, Barasuishou and Onkyou, the Second son of Enju, were facing Rosuto, who was laughing as he deflected Barasuishou's crystal shards and dodged the sound waves coming from Kanaria at the same time as driving Onkyou back with several swipes of his cane. Kirakishou ran to help Rosuto just as Onkyou recovered from falling, but then the final clash began. Shinku, Hinshu and Jun stood opposite Sakemé, Kaeri, and Ais' only blond sister: Sakura. Hinshu looked around the room, wondering where Ais was, but he could not see her. Nor could her see the glowing mirror which stood against the back wall.

SAKURA'S POV:

Cherry blossom. Yes, that was her name. Youngest of her sisters, and most cared for. The Fifth Daughter of the Iris. She looked up at Kaeri, her blue eyes wide and innocent. Kaeri smiled at her and nodded. Sakura took several small, unsure steps towards their opponents, and turned a shy smile, which did not reach her eyes, on Jun. He frowned slightly, and she held a hand out , towards the dolls. She spoke with a slight stutter, only increasing her cuteness.

"H-hi. M-my name i-is S-Sa-Sakura. P-pleasure to meet y-you." Shinku, intent on keeping her pride, shook Sakura's hand quickly but firmly, and Sakura gave her a warm smile. Hinshu was more gentle when he shook her hand, his warm fingers gently stroking her wrist, but as he tried to pull his hand away, Sakura seized his fingers. He frowned, and she turned a cruel, smug smile on him.

"Oh no you don't, honey." She said, her voice smooth and without even the slightest hint of a stutter. She pulled him towards her and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips against his, holding him tight to stop him from escaping, and closed her eyes. She finally released him, and he stumbled back, into Juns legs, spluttering in shock.

"What the hell was that, Shinku?!" Jun shouted, not realizing his mistake. Sakura turned an angry glare on Jun.

"Oh, yes, because the fact that I have the same face as your precious doll must mean I'm the same as her in every way!" She made her eyes go wide and innocent, and placed her clasped hands in front of her, mocking a position which would have looked cute on a five year old who had not just made-out with an unsuspecting boy.

"Because dear, precious Shinku is sooo perfect, and would never dream of kissing a fellow doll! It would be so embarrassing! So _shameful_!" She crossed her arms and smiled cruelly at Jun.

"News flash, honey. I'm not Shinku. I'm not your perfect little princess-doll who sips tea all day and tells her sisters what to do!" She grabbed hold of two handfuls of her hair, and held them away from the rest of her hair, mimicking Shinku's pigtails.

"Oh, I am sooo wonderful! No one can find fault in anything I do because I am Fathers favourite! I am the most proud, most beautiful Rozen Maiden doll! Everyone loves me, even when I attack my sister! Even when I turn her into a broken doll, a doll which should be destroyed! I don't care if my sisters are killed! I just hope I get their Roza Mysticas, so I can become the one father meets, so I can become Alice! So that I can meet the man who abandoned me and my sisters, who makes us fight and kill each other to see him! The man who left his first daughter to rot on a shelf..." Sakura dropped to her knees, her arms wrapped around her torso.

"The man who left a rabbit in charge of who lives or dies, all for the sake of his stupid Alice Game...The man who favoured his fifth daughter over those who deserve his love, those who fought the possibility of never moving to gain his approval..." A pearly tear ran down her cheek, and Shinku started to cry as well, though she remained standing. Sakura held her face in her hands, her body shaking uncontrollably, and did not see the torrent of rose petals coming at her. Kaeri grabbed the crying doll by her waist and pulled her to rest in her arms, Sakura's head on her creators shoulder. Kaeri ran her hand up and down Sakuras back, soothing her with comforting words. Kaeri turned an angry glare on Shinku.

"She told the truth when she said that. You tried to kill your sister, who had been left on her own for so long, just because you wanted to meet the man who abandoned you. You are the same as every other doll, Shinku, the same as Hinshu, the same as Suigintou used to be. Rosuto and Suigintou are different now. They have us!" She gestured at herself and her dolls.

"We will never leave them, never make them fight amongst themselves. They are as much my family as Nori is Juns, or you Suiseiseki's, Shinku. We do not desert family..." She put the now dry-eyed Sakura on the floor, and retook her stance.

"Let's finish this..."


	9. Forgiveness

Souseiseki watched as Suigintou was slowly encased in crystal, and Jun picked her up

Aha! First note from the writer. :D

Yes, I know this Story doesn't follow the proper Rozen Maiden time line, but I wanted Barasuishou in it Ok?

Sorry this one is so short, I just didn't have much inspiration for this specific part of the story.

Enjoy! Next chapter up soon!

Keariel

--

Ais watched as cracks appeared all over the crystal which covered Suigintou. The purple crystal broke apart, and the first Rozen Maiden fell out of her old prison. Suigintou looked up at Ais, her eyes filled with tears.

"Shinku called me. When Sakura was talking to her, she whispered my name. I never thought she cared about me. I never thought she actually felt guilty about what happened..." Suigintou stood up, her pride and dignity returned.

"We need to stop them from fighting. They will kill each other."

SOUSEISEKI'S POV:

Souseiseki looked round at the sound of metal falling to the floor. She saw Kaeri, one of her own katanas held against her throat by Jun. Kaeri took hold of the tip, and pulled the katana towards her, causing Jun to loose his balance. She placed her katana on the ground, next to the other one, and turned back to a slowly recovering Jun.

"We will give you a last chance. Please, release Suigintou, before one of us is killed. Not all of you will hesitate as Jun did. Please." Barasuishou took a step forward.

"No! I will get the two Roza Mysticas I was promised!" A torrent of water shot at her and then froze holding the purple doll in place.

"Be quiet, Barasuishou. Shinku is the one we were talking to." Sakemé growled. Shinku turned to face Kaeri, and bowed.

"Yes. That is most agreeable." Shinku's arms were suddenly pinned to her sides by long, pale arms.

"I'm sorry, Shinku -chan. I never understood."

Shinku turned around and hugged Suigintou properly, and both dolls began to cry.


	10. Leaving

Suigintou picked up her case and gave it to Kaeri, a small smile on her face. They walked down the stairs together, smiling at the sight which greeted them. Kirakishou and Barasuishou had left after the fighting had ended, Kira with kinder words than her 'fake' sister, but those who remained stood at the foot of the stairs, all of them smiling, especially, oddly enough, Suiseiseki, who had linked arms with Souseiseki. Rosuto and the various Daughters of the Iris were standing by the door to the mirror room, the various outfits Mii-chan had given them in their arms. Rosuto slowly walked up the stairs and took hold of Suigintou's hands. He led her downstairs and they stood in each others arms, Suigintou starting to cry.

"I don't want you to leave, Rosuto. I want you to stay with me." He sighed and gently wrapped his arms around her torso.

"We aren't the same dolls we were when we first met, Suigin-chan. You are more than you were, and I have fulfilled my purpose here. I have to go. We all have to leave at some point. None of us can last forever. You can still visit me in the N-field. I'll always be waiting for you. Thanks to you, I won't be spending all my time fighting with my brothers." The laughed quietly, and then let one another go. Rosuto and his brothers walked into the mirror room, and entered the N-field, one after the other, after saying their own personal goodbyes. Rosuto was the last to go, but Kaeri ran up to him before he left. She placed a large wooden box in his arms, and smiled at his confusion.

"Open it with your brothers. And take good care of them. Don't loose the keys." He smiled and nodded, and then disappeared with one last smile at Suigintou. Shinku walked up behind her sister and took hold of her hand. Suigintou looked back at Shinku and smiled. They would cope together.

--

You think that's the end don't you? But wait! What about the box Kaeri gave Rosuto? I'm not gonna tell you here, read the next chapter, you lazy minxes!

Keariel


	11. New home

Rosuto sat in a doll-sized room, on top of his bed. He looked over at the wooden box which sat against the wall. Kaeri had said to open it with his brothers. He dragged the box out of the room, into the small living room, and called in his brothers. They all looked curiously at the box, and Hinshu and Rosuto opened it together. They both gasped when they saw what was inside. Seven, child-sized dolls, all girls, asleep next to one another. Each one laid in a small, silk-lined box, with a key resting by their head. Rosuto gently touched the cheek of the first doll, the one with long, silver hair, who was wearing a lilac lolita and a small, black top hat. Her took her key and carefully wound her up, sitting her in front of him when she started to stir. She rubbed her eyes and then looked up at him, a smile lighting up her face when her dark purple eyes went to his.

"Papa? Where is mother? Where is Suigintou? The last time I saw her she told me my name was Oshii. Where are we, Papa?" Rosuto felt tears pushing at the backs of his eyes, and he quickly embraced the small doll, his daughter.

"We are home, Oshii. Your mother will come and visit us soon. I promise." He felt her snuggle into him, hugging him tightly with her little arms. His brothers started to frantically wind up the other children, all of them crying with joy when they found that the small dolls called them 'papa' or 'father'.

Once everyone was asleep, Rosuto and Oshii crept back into the living room. They carefully lifted the doll cases from the box, only to reveal a much larger box and a video. Rosuto took the video and put it into the television which sat in the corner of the room. Kaeri and the Daughters of the Iris appeared on the screen, all smiling. Kaeri spoke.

"Hello Rosuto. We all hope Oshii and the others arrived safely. Suigintou sends her love and says she will visit soon. At the bottom of the box, you should have found a rather large doll case. It's a special present, made by your sisters here and Suigintou. I helped with some of it, but it is mostly from them. Take special care of this one, it took us forever to get her perfect. Think of her as a helper, and a friend for you all. She knows how to make other dolls, that's why she took so long to make. She will help you're nieces and Oshii grow up, and will make pets for them, and teach them all she knows. She can't bring dolls to life, I will visit to help with that, but she will still be of some help. Enjoy your time together. We all miss you." The video stopped for a moment, and then showed Suigintou, sat on Jun's bed. She smiled at him through the video.

"This is kinda silly, since you are really just downstairs at the moment, but I wanted to send you my own special message, something you and Oshii can watch when I'm not there. I love you both, and wish you could both be here with me. Megu is getting better, Shinku and the others have been trying to help me heal her when ever we leave the house. By now I should be back at the hospital, sitting on her windowsill. I miss you both. I promise I will visit soon." She blew a kiss at the camera, and the the video ended.

"Papa, come look at this!" Oshii called from near the box. He went to stand with her and gasped at what he saw. Inside the large box was a doll: She had purple hair which reached her hips, and was wearing a black, sleeveless lolita with black boots. Rosuto gently wound her up, and her eyelids slid open, revealing bright green eyes. She looked up at him.

"Hello Rosuto. It's nice to finally meet you. My name is Namiko. Help me out of this case, why don't you?"


	12. Semifinal authors note :D

Heyy everyone! Keariel here! This is basically a note to inform you this story has officially ended...well, for the time being it has. I might get some major brainwave which forces me to make a new chapter, but that probably won't be for a while. :P

The sentence '_Souseiseki watched as Suigintou was slowly encased in crystal, and Jun picked her up._' is just a fluke. I doesn't mean anything unless you want it to. Mean something, that is. Oh, and where in chapter 2 it says Hinshu is the first son of Enju, that is wrong. He is the fifth. Rosuto is the first. I'm putting it here because I am too lazy to go back and edit it. :P

Annyway, I am writing a new Rozen Maiden fanfic which should be us soon, so keep an eye out!

Oh, and **Fighting **holds the record for amount of words. **1,571 words!!**


End file.
